Karaoke Night
by MapleTwilight
Summary: PLOT: Set in season 1. The angels and devils have the evening off and decide to go have a sing-off. Winners get to tell the losers what to do for 24 hours. Four pairs of angel and devil, Raf vs Sulfus, Urie vs Cabiria, Dolce vs Kabale and Miki vs Gas.


PLOT: Set in season 1. The angels and devils have the evening off and decide to go have a sing-off. Winners get to tell the losers what to do for 24 hours. Four pairs of angel and devil, Raf vs Sulfus, Urie vs Cabiria, Dolce vs Kabale and Miki vs Gas.

 _Talking:_ POV

NARRATOR

It was the end of another busy day of being guardian angels and devils. Their teachers had decided that they deserved at night off to relax without worrying about their earthly ones. They were allowed to go out and have fun as long as they made it back to school by 10:30pm.

 _R: So angels, what should we do on tonight?_

 _D: Let's go out and have fun like our Earthly ones._

 _M: There's supposed to be a karaoke night at a popular teen's club tonight. I heard Matthew talking about it with his friends._

 _U: Yeah, that sounds fun!_

 _D: I second that that!_

 _R: Then it's settled. We're going to karaoke!_

 _K: Did you hear that?_

 _C: Yeah, the meringues are going amateur singing. I'll bet they'll scare everyone out thinking it's a monster. Hahaha!_

 _S: Why not show them how its done?_

 _K: (Gasp) Are you serious? Spend our free night with_ _ **them**_ _?_

 _G: I heard Matthew talking about that place too. There's supposed to really great tasting food being served there._

 _S: So what do you say devils? Who knows, maybe we could get them to have a little wager with us._

 _G: Like a bet! How bout winners get to boss the losers the whole day?_

 _C: That's actually a brilliant idea. I say lets crush those angels in front of an audience._

 _K: (Sigh) Fine. Lets go._

RAF:

The teen club, Twist N. was pretty crowed but we still managed to get a table close to the stage. The dance floor in the center was filled with people dancing to the loud music, Karaoke only lasted for up to 2 hours and there was always a prize for the best performance, everything they ordered tonight was free but everyone who wanted to sing was required to order something first. Either a beverage or appetizer from their karaoke menu. (everything is non-alcoholic). I went for the berry smoothie, Dolce ordered a strawberry lemon iced tea, Miki had an iced mocha and Urie chose their ice cream float. Just as soon as we finished ordering our drinks, I spotted a familiar face at the table a few feet floor from us. A face with a red star. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

 _U: Don't look now, but the devils just sat down._

 _M: Oh. Great._

 _D: Well… so much for angels' night out. I hope they don't cause too much trouble._

 _R: Let's not pay too much attention to them. We're here to have fun._

 _U: Raf's right. We're not going to let them ruin our night._

 _K: Oh don't worry, we're not here to spoil the night. We're here to liven it up!_

 _D: We don't need you to liven anything._

 _G: As if you know anything about having real fun._

 _M: Ha. If you want to be beaten by us again so badly, then why not go on the dance floor?_

 _S: Easy now. We didn't come here to dance. We just so happen to be partaking in the karaoke event tonight._

 _R: What a coincidence, so are we._

 _C: Well if you cloud lovers are really serious about winning, why don't we make it interesting._

 _U: What do you mean by that?_

 _K: She's talking about a bet. Angels vs Devils._

 _D: Like a challenge?_

 _C: Exactly. If we win, we get to tell you losers what to do without a single complaint._

 _S: And if you win, we have to do what tell us for 24 hours. Earthly ones won't be effected._

 _U: But there can only be one winner tonight._

 _K: Sure, for the humans, but lets make it so that the winners depend on the louder cheers from the crowd._

 _C: The pairs go like this. I'll be against Urie, Kabale vs Dolce, Sulfus vs Raf and Gas vs Miki._

 _G: So? Are you in or out?_

I look over to my friends. 24 hours of being told what to do?

 _R: We need a minute to decide._

 _S: Don't take too long, the competition starts soon._

As soon as we were sure they couldn't hear us we leaned in over our table.

 _M: What do you think? Should we accept?_

 _D: This could be a trick, they'll probably cheat like always._

 _R: Not when we're terrestrial and in a crowded place like this._

 _U: If we win, we could even get them to act nice and sweet for once._

 _D: That does sound good._

 _M: But we lose they'd probably make us do something incredibly gross._

We talked a bit longer and came to an agreement. When we looked towards the devils again, they were all looking at us. With a simultaneous nod of our heads, the bet was on. Somehow we were able to sing as pairs one after the other. The first 4 on stage were going to be locals who frequent karaoke night, then it would be Urie's turn and Cabiria following her. The next 3 were more humans then my turn and after me was Sulfus. Right after us were Gas and next will be Miki. The last 6 included Kabale and Dolce being last.

 **Author's Note: So here are the songs they'll each be singing to.**

 _Girl 1: Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice_

 _Guy 1: Forever by Chris Brown_

 _Girl 2: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga_

 _Guy 2: It's My Life by Bon Jovi_

 **Urie: Don't stop the Music by Rihanna (W)**

 **Cabiria: Dynamite by Taio Cruz**

 _Guy 3: Titanium by David Guetta_

 _Guy 4: All I Have to Give by Backstreet Boys_

 _Girl 3: Sweet Dreams by Beyonce_

 **Raf: Whenever Wherever by Shakira**

 **Sulfus: Hero by Enrique Iglesias (W)**

 **Gas: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

 **Miki: Rolling in the Deep by Adele (W)**

 _Girl 4: Crazy By Britney Spears_

 _Girl 5: Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera_

 _Guy 5: Billie Jean by Michael Jackson_

 _Girl 6: Never Ever by Röyksopp_

 **Kabable: Shut up and Drive by Rihanna (W)**

 **Dolce: Naturally by Selena Gomez**

 _NARRATOR_

The owner of the Twist N club had just announced that Karaoke Night was about to begin and asked those dancing to make room for the extra seats they were bringing out. The first to take the mike was a girl around 14, maybe 15 years old. Her introduction was well received by the crowd, she started singing here 6 months ago and had already won twice.

"Are you listen?

Here me talk hear me sing

Open up the door

Is it less is it more?

When you tell me to beware

Are you? Are you there?"

The whole crowd was clapping, singing along and making noises of woowing and yeah!

"I scream your name

It alsways stays the same

I scream and shout

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out!"

Everyone watched on as the next person got up to sing one after another. Finally it was Urie's turn,

"Please don stop the music, music, music…

It's getting late. I'm making my way over to my favorite place

I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah"

The crowd started up again, the angels were standing and had their hands up while the devils stayed in their seats and just listened. Based on the cheer after she finished, people liked her. But if Cabiria got an even louder response Urie would lose and have to do whatever Cabiria tells her. Some of them danced while singing their song, it was almost like a real concert but with unprofessional artists. From time to time, Sulfus would look towards Raf. Watching her smile had somehow put him in a better mood than before. Luckily for Urie, Cabiria's performance wasn't as well sung since she sang a bit off key. The devils had to agree unenthusiastically that Urie had won.

Listening to the next few songs, Raf was really emotionally touched with the boy singing a love song by the BSB.

"I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you, I'd walk a thousand miles"

The way he moved to their table, it was like he was singing to them. And at one verse, he crouched down on one knee and made eye contact with her. This human definitely noticed her and made it obvious to the rest of the people in the room.

"I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart?  
I don't know, but if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart"

There were a few wolf howls from the audience and Raf couldn't do much but sit quietly and feel all eyes on her and the boy on stage. But she could feel a certain set of eyes that weren't cheering the boy on. Sulfus was back in a bad mood, scowling at the guy on stage and how he effected her. He was glad when he moved away from Raf and back in the center. The next singer was a girl and while singing

"Tattoo your name across my heart, so it will remain.

Not even death could make us pa-art…"

Raf made eye contact with Sulfus for only and few seconds. This song spoke to both of them and they knew it. Raf knew they couldn't be together but this was the closest they could get. Singing their hearts out and she would. It was her turn and she chose this before even knowing the devils would be here. She never expected to have Sulfus hear it, but she would put her whole soul into this performance.

Climbing up the stairs to the mike, looking out into the crowd, Raf took a deep breathe as the music started and the countdown for the lyrics began. Though she was a little nervous about what the audience would think, she had a surprise for everyone. Secretly she would listen the Shakira and dance along with her videos. It was about to start and she had both her hands on the mike and eye straight out to the back of the room.

"Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance

Lucky that I love a foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence"

She slowly moved her arms like a wave passing through her body as she continued. Her eyes now glancing over everyone from one end of the room to the other. They stopped for a second on Sulfus and back to the center.

"Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody

le ro le le le le

le ro le le le le

Can't you see

I'm at your feet!"

That was when Raf began moving her mid-section just like how Shakira danced in her music videos. The crowd went wild for that.

"Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear."

No one, not even her friends were expecting this from her. Sulfus could only watch in amazement. She had just shown him a new side of her.

 _U: Go Raf! Wooow!_

 _M: Show them how to really do it!"_

"Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
There over, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear"

While singing this Raf moved to the side of where her friends were and made eye contact with Sulfus again but quickly moved to the other side of the stage. By the time she had finished the entire club was on their feet and clapping for her.

 _D: That was amazing! You were great!_

 _R: Thanks angels. I hope it was enough._

 _U: Are you kidding? There's no way Sulfus can beat that._

 _M: Yeah, you've got this._

 _K: She was ok._

 _G: Come on, even I have to admit she was good. (groan)_

 _C: You need to out shine her, Sulfus._

 _S: Don't worry, I've got it covered._

Heading to the stage, he glanced to the angels' table again and at Raf. Another eye contact, she wasn't smiling as much anymore. Everything slowed down to Raf, she saw Sulfus going up the stairs. Looking back at her friends, they were still hyped about her performance. If he was better, she'd have to do what the devil says. She had no idea what he might make her do. No matter how much she tries, this devil was always on her mind and she knew this was wrong.

As contrast to Raf's song, Sulfus chose a slow yet emotional song called Hero. He didn't even start and the girls were already screaming. If this was just a preview, she was in trouble. The music was starting and Sulfus looked very calm as he closed his eyes.

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Or would you run and never look back?"

He started to walking towards the table where the angels all sat staring at the crowd.

"Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Oh hold me in your arms tonight"

Sulfus turned towards the stairs and walked down staring at girls as he sang. Weaving his way through tables and then back around to stand by Raf's side.

"I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away"

Every girl in the club seemed to be in love with his voice. Walking back up the stairs he would walk a few step at the time being charming as a devil could. By the end of the song, everyone was clapping and every girl was screaming for him. Raf had lost, but it wasn't just with karaoke. Though she couldn't say it out loud, she could finally admit it to herself, she was in love with Sulfus.

As Gas and Miki battled it out Raf was worrying about what would happen after.

 _D: Don't worry Raf, maybe it won't be so bad after all._

 _R: I hope you're right, Dolce._

While Raf and Dolce were talking they were interrupted by the crowd's applause for Miki. She was doing great under the spotlight and not many can handle an Adele song. Though Gas did surprisingly well, Miki's turn with the mike was better.

"The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

And you played it to the beat"

More humans were taking the mike and the angels and devils were enjoying the entertainment. The best thing about tonight was just being teenagers, singing and cheering for everyone on stage. The girl singing Never Ever was only 13 and she had the voice of a 20 year old. All the angels were clapping or tapping their foot to the beat. Even the devils were smiling a little. Those who knew the song sang along with her but didn't sing over her voice.

As soon and she was finished, Kabale stood up for her turn. The devil knew how the use the entire stage to her advantage, Dolce needed to put her all if she wanted to get a better reaction from everyone. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and she, like Raf, lost. The owner was back on stage a few minutes later to announce this week's winner. Since they used the random employee's choice method and not crowd favorite, everyone though it would be either Raf or Sulfus. But instead it was a tie between them. They were the first ever to have tied and so they ended up sharing prize.

The club was back to before Karaoke with the dance floor being crowded again with swaying bodies. The boy who sang that BSB song earlier approached Raf and asked her to dance with him. Before she could say anything, Sulfus interrupted saying Raf already said she'd dance with him. As part of the deal, she had to do what he said and took Sulfus's extended hand and apologized to the boy. To Raf, this could go very good or bad depending on what he wanted, but for now it wasn't so bad.

 _R: So I take it you're going to take advantage of this 24 hour deal._

 _S: Why, what ever do you mean, Raf?_

He gave a smug smile showing that he won and she didn't need to hear his answer, she could already see it.


End file.
